Bad luck
by eeehri
Summary: FrUk: Englanti ei ole nukkunut kovin hyvin viimeaikoina, eikä Ranska auta asioita yhtään.. Ei varsinkaan, kun hänelle tarjoutuu tilaisuus herättää Englanti. / Varokaa, ahdistelua!


A/N: Snif, en vaan osaa olla kirjoittamatta frukia.. Ja anteeksi hirveästi, hankalia hahmoja, luultavasti tämä on ihan asdhjgk ja niin, ahdistelua luvassa XD Jos nyt uskallaudut lukemaan niin.. try to enjoy, I guess..

Tämä oli niitä harvinaisia hetkiä, kun Englannin näki nukkumassa.. julkisesti.

Ja varsin hienon paikan torkuilleen Englanti olikin valinnut. Kokoushuoneen, jossa oli yleisöä.. paljon. Taino, Englannin onneksi, oli ollut yleisöä, mutta kokous oli jo ohi, joten huoneessa ei ollut enää paljoa ketää Englannin lisäksi. Oikeastaan siellä ei ollut muita kuin Ranska, joka istui pöydällä Englannin vieressä, katsellen huokaisten toisen nukkumista.

"Tiedätkös, yöt ovat sitä varten että silloin nukutaan.." Ranska huokaisi hiljaa, pörröttäen sitten Englannin sotkuista hiuspehkoa. Englanti vain tuhisi hiljaa, jatkaen uniaan. Kaikesta päätellen Englanti oli viettänyt viimeyön töiden parissa, ja nyt väsymys oli vienyt voiton. Eikä tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun näin oli käynyt. Tapaamisissa Englanti kyllä yleensä sai pidettyä itsensä hereillä. Englanti oli se tunnollinen osallistuja, joka hoiti työnsä huolella. Ja joskus, kuten nyt, hieman liiankin tunnollisesti..

"Mihin joutuisitkaan ilman minua, cher", Ranska lausahti, siirtyen pois pöydältä. Vaikka häntä hieman harmittikin herättää britti, olisi hänen pakko tehdä se, sillä ei toinen voisi tännekkään jäädä nukkumaan. Ja kuitenkin Englanti keksisi syyttää Ranskaa siitä, että oli nukahtanut. Tai ainakin siitä, ettei häntä oltu herätetty. Toosin, Englanti luultavasti valittaisi herättämisestäkin, joten herätyksestä pitäisi tehdä kunnon herätys. Sillä miksipä ei, jos äksyilyä oli luvassa joka tapauksessa?

Niinpä Ranska kumartuikin Englannin puoleen, jonka pää lojui käsiin nojaten pöydällä. Ranska tukki sormillaan Englannin nenän, ja painoi huulensa vasten nukahtaneen omia. Kieli oli helppo ottaa mukaan kuvioihin, sillä toinen oli yhä unessa - mutta hapenpuute herätti toisen nopeasti. Englanti ei herännyt unisena, vaan räväytti silmänsä auki. Ranska rikkoi suudelman säälistä, ja noh, siksi että Englanti saisi hengitettyä. Englanti haukkoikin henkeään, katsoen silmät levällään edessään virnuilevaa Ranskaa. Englanti ei ehtinyt edes tasata hengitystään, kun Ranska oli jo tarttunut kiinni Englannin pään sivuilta, pitäen tuon päätä paikoillaan painaessaa uuden suudelman tuon huulille.

Oli sanomattakin selvää, että Englanti aloitti vastaanlaittamisen saman tien, mutta Ranska painoi Englannin selän tuon tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja piteli toista yhä paikoillaan, niin ettei Englanti mahtanut liiemmin mitään häntä ahdistelevalle ranskalaiselle.

Tällä kertaa Ranska ei kyllä voinut työntää kieltään Englannin huulien välistä, sillä Englanti olisi luultavasti oitis iskenyt hampaansa siihen. Huulet kuitenkin riittivät, kunnes Ranska rikkoi suudelman ja liu'utti huulensa Englannin leukaa myöten tuon kaulalle. Pitäisi yrittää saada tästä hetkestä kaikki irti..

"R-Ranska! Lopeta HETI!" Englanti huudahti, ääni hieman käheänä unentokkurasta. Hänen kaulallaan liukuvat huulet saivat väristykset kulkemaan pitkin britin selkäpiitä, ja Englanti joutui purra huultaan. Miksi Ranskan piti olla näin taitava.. Ja miksi hänen piti ylipäätään herättää hänet näin?

"Senkin perverssi, etkö tajua että nukkuvaa henkilöä ei voi noin vain.. ah", Englannin lause jäi kesken, ja tajuttuaan, millaisen äänen oli päästänyt, Englanti puri kiireellä huultaan. Hän säpsähti hieman, sillä ei ollut aikonut ihan niin kovaa purra. Ranska kohotti päätään, huomaten Englannin tuskastuneen ilmeen.

"Ah, cher. Rentoutuisit hieman.." Ranska hymisikin, laskien huulensa Englannin alahuulelle, josta tihkui hieman verta puraisun johdosta. Aluksi toisen huulet aiheuttivat vain kirvelyä, mutta nopeasti se muuttui kivun helpotukseksi. Hetkeksi Englanti unohtikin rimpuilemisen, mutta töytäistessään Ranskaa kovakouraisesti Ranska huojahtikin hieman kauemmas, ja suostui sitten astumaan vapaaehtoisesti etäämmäs.

Englanti ponnahti ylös tuolistaan, pyyhkien kiivaasti suupieliään hihaansa. "I-idiootti, eikö sinulla ole minkäänlaista itsekunnioitusta, kun ahdistelet nukkuvaa tällälailla?" Englanti raivosi, tarttuen tuolinsa vieressä olevaan laukkuunsa ja napaten tuolin selkämyksellä olevan takin kainaloonsa. Ranska nojasi kädet puuskassa pöytään, hymyillen. "Myöntäisit vain, että pidit siitä."

Sotkuiset hiukset omaava kääntyi luomaan Ranskaan murhaavan katseen, ennenkuin lähti kävelemään ovea kohden. Ranska nappasi oman takkinsa käsiinsä, hölkäten ripeästi askeltavan englantilaisen perään. "Arthur, odottaisit nyt, olen pahoillani~"

Englanti kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli Ranskaan, mutta jatkoi kävelemistä. "Niin, aivan varmasti olet pahoillasi. Tiedät etten usko typeriä selityksiäsi, joten älä seuraa min-"

Englanti ei ollut katsonut eteensä, joten oli vähällä törmätä eteensä tulleeseen seinään, mutta oli viime hetkellä kääntänyt katseensa eteenpäin. Se sai Englannin kuitenkin horjahtamaan taaksepäin, eikä Ranska voinut kuin katsoa miten Englanti kaatui niinsanotusti pyrstölleen.

Ranska sai pidäteltyä naurun vain vaivoin, ja yrittikin saada jotakin muuta ajateltavaa kiiruhtamalla auttamaan Englantia pystyyn. "Eihän sattunut, Angleterre?" Ranska kysäisi rennosti, kumartuen toisen puoleen. Englanti hieroi takaraivoaan, mumisten hiljaisia kirouksia. Ranska kiersi kätensä Englannin selän ympärille ja auttoi tuon istualleen. Englanti tuntui olevan hieman pyörällä päästään, sillä ei tuntunut vielä tajuavan, että Ranskan kädet olivat hänen ympärillään. "Taisit lyödä pääsi.. typerys", Ranska hymähti, koskettaen varovaisesti toisella kädellään Englannin takaraivoa. Kuhmu sinne oli noussut..

"Sinä se typerys olet", Englanti tuhahti vihaisesti, irvistäen kun Ranska kosketti hänen takaraivoansa. "Ja näpit irti", hän lisäsi vielä, tajuten repiä Ranskan toisenkin käden pois ympäriltään.

"Olet vielä ihan unessa, näköjään", Ranska tokaisi moittivasti, katsellen miten Englanti kömpi pystyyn. Englanti oli kuitenkin liukastua papereihin, jotka olivat lentäneet hänen laukustaan törmäyksessä, ja joutui ottamaan tukea vieressään seisovasta Ranskasta. Ranska virnisti leveästi paitaansa tarttuneelle Englannille, joka tosin irrotti mahdollisimman nopeasti otteensa, ja kääntyi punaisena kokoamaan papereita lattialta. Ranska ei kuitenkaan antanut Englannille tilaisuutta siirtyä papereiden puoleen, vaan kietaisi kätensä selkänsä hänelle kääntäneen ympärille.

Helposti Ranska veti englantilaisen kiinni itseensä, ja painoi kasvonsa Englannin olkapäälle. "Siitä on niin kauan", Ranska lausahti hiljaa. "Kun olimme näin lähellä."

Englanti huokaisi syvään, seisten hiljaa paikoillaan. Häntä todella ärsytti Ranskan jatkuva ahdistelu, mutta oli kyllä totta, että he eivät olleet olleet pitkään aikaan.. näin lähellä. He olivat vain nähdessään tervehtineet toisiaan arkisesti, kenties vaihtaneet muutaman sanan, mutta se siitä. Oli ollut outoa, kun Ranska ei ollut vetäissyt Englantia yllättävään suudelmaan tai lähettänyt lentosuukkoa kokoushuoneen toisesta päästä.. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä Englanti heräsi siihen että löysi toisen ahdistelemasta itseään. Mitä sitä sitten pitäisi ajatella..

"Ja hyvä niin", Englanti tuhahtikin, ja Ranska antoi otteensa irrota toisesta. Hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon välille Englannin poimiessa papereita lattialta. Ranskakin kumartui kauemmaksi lentäneiden paperien puoleen, ja päätti lukea niistä päällimmäisen. Paperi oli täynnä pientä tekstiä, mutta yläreunasta erotti sen, että kyseisen tehtävän deadline olisi huomenna. "Miten sinä jaksat tätä?" Ranska kysyi, nousten ylös lattialta paperit käsissään. Englantikin oli saanut keräämänsä paperit kasaan, ja sulloi niitä laukkuunsa, astahtaen sitten käsi ojossa Ranskaa kohden. "Se on arkea", Englanti tokaisi lyhyesti, odottaen Ranskan ojentavan paperit hänelle.

Ranska oli jo ojentamassa paperinippua Englannille, kun pysäyttikin kätensä liikkeen, ja pinkaisi juoksemaan käytävää eteenpäin. "Näiden pitäisi olla valmiina huomenna~!" Ranska huudahti taakseensa Englannille, joka oli jäänyt hämillään paikoilleen seisomaan. Tajutessaan tilanteen Englanti nappasi tavaransa ja lähti Ranskan perään. "IDIOOTTI! Tule takaisin, tarvitsen niitä!" Englanti huusi, mutta Ranska kurvasi jo kulman taakse.

Englanti kuuli WC:n oven paiskautuvan kiinni, ja saapuessaan sen ovelle hän riuhtaisi oven auki, nähden parahiksi miten Ranska vetäisi yhden vessan ovista lukkoon. Englanti käveli kyseiselle ovelle, hakaten sitä nyrkillään. "Piru vieköön Ranska, kunhan vain saan sinut käsiini.."

"Haluatko kuulla ehdon, jolla avaan oven~?" Ranska kysyi hilpeästi oven toiselta puolen, vaikkakin säpsähti hieman, kun ovi heilui pahaenteisesti Englannin hakatessa sitä.

"Ei ole mitään ehtoja! Revin vaikka tämän oven saranoiltaan jotta voin teurastaa sinut!" Englanti puhahti, potkaisten ovea. "Eh, r-rauhoitu nyt hieman.." Ranska yritti, mutta Englantiin ei tuntunut puhe uppoavan sillä hetkellä. Niinpä Ranska päätti oven kunnon vuoksi avata lukon, ja koettaisi itse pujahtaa pakoon Englannin ohitse. Englanti ei kuitenkaan ollut osannut varautua siihen, että Ranska avaisi oven, joten ovi kopsahtikin raivostunutta englantilaista kasvoihin.

Huono-onninen ja ennestään äkäisempi Englanti piteli kasvojaan, eikä viitsinyt edes hiljentää ääntään kiroillessaan. Ranska oli jähmettynyt ovensuulle, sillä olisi halunnut mennä lähemmäs Englantia, mutta pelkäsi tuon vihaa. Ehkä jos Ranska häipyisi paikalta Englannin viha menisi ohitse aikanaan..

Ranska kokosi kuitenkin itsensä, astellen varoen Englannin luokse, tarttuen tuon ranteisiin, jottei Englanti ainakaan heti saisi upotettua kynsiään häneen. Ranskan vetäessä Englannin kädet pois hänen kasvoiltaan kaksikon katseet kohtasivat, ja Ranska näki pienen kyyneleen Englannin silmäkulmassa. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan, kunnes Englanti potkaisi Ranskaa jalkaan, saaden ranskalaisen irrottamaan otteensa. Englanti kääntyi kiireesti vieressään olevan lavuaarin puoleen, roiskauttaen viileää vettä kasvoilleen. "Sinun vikasi, että löit sen oven naamaani!" Englanti huudahti sitten, roiskauttaen vettä Ranskankin päälle. Sitten Englanti kääntyi takaisin hanan puoleen, painaen otsansa vasten seinällä roikkuvaa peiliä. Vesi valui hanasta, joten Englanti ei tajunnut Ranskan tulleen viereensä, ennenkuin toinen veti Englannin kasvot kohtaamaan omansa.

Varovaisesti Ranska veti Englannin etuhiuksia hieman sivummas, ja suukotti hellästi Englannin otsaa, johon oli jäänyt pienehkö, punainen naarmu oven aiheuttamasta kolauksesta. Englanti värähti, muttei jaksanut enää huutaa, joten antoi asian olla. Hän vain vetäisi päänsä sivummas, painaen hanan kiinni, ja tuijottaen lavuaaria. Ranska tarttui Englantia kädestä, antaen paperit hänen käteensä.

"Voisin ajaa sinut kotiin."

•••

Englanti ei ymmärtänyt, miksi oli antanut Ranskan astua auton rattiin ja ajaa hänet kotiin. Kenties siksi, että hän tunsi olonsa ylivoimaisen väsyneeksi ensinnäkin lyhyiden yöunien, ja toiseksi kaiken sen säätämisen jälkeen. Ja ei Ranska voinut mitään tehdä ajaessaan autoa, kolarihan siitä olisi tullut, eikä Ranska nyt ihan niin tyhmä olisi. Luultavasti.

Siksi Englanti salli itsensä nojata autonoveen ja vaipua uneen, vaikka tiesi, että automatkassa ei hirvittävän kauaa menisi. Se olisi kuitenkin parempi kuin ei mitään, eikä ainakaan tarvitsisi kuunnella Ranskan imeliä juttuja. Ehkä hän sitten herätessään jaksaisi vääntää Ranskan niskat nurin, sillä sen ranskalainen oli todellakin ansainnut.

Ranska olikin olettanut Englannin aikovan nukkua, mutta että toinen nukahti näinkin nopeasti.. Ranska hymähti itsekseen ja antoi radion soittaa hiljaisella vanhaa musiikkia.

Parkkeeretessaan auton Englannin pihalle Ranska istui hetken hiljaa penkillä, katsellen nukkuvaa Englantia. Toinen näytti niin rauhalliselta verrattuna aiempaan, äkäiseen ilmeeseensä. Englannilla oli oikeastaan aina kulmat hieman kurtussa, joten tälläiset hetket olivat harvinaisia.

Ranska nousi ylös autosta, kävellen Englannin ovelle, mutta tajusi sitten, että Englanti nojasi oveen. Eikä Ranska halunnut herättää toista ihan sillä tavalla, että toinen lysähtäisi ovesta pihalle.. Niinpä Ranska palasi takaisin kuskin puolelle, astuen sisälle autoon ja kumartuen Englannin istuimen puoleen. Englannilla oli talonavain, joten Ranska joutuisi joka tapauksessa herättämään toisen - jälleen kerran. Nyt Ranska aikoi kuitenkin olla hieman hienotunteisempi.

Hän oli painamassa huulensa toisen huulille, kun töytäisikin vahingossa auton ratissa olevaa tööttiä, ja auto päästi pitkän, kovaäänisen tööttäyksen. Se sai tietenkin Englannin säpsähtämään hereille, ja britti pälyilikin hetken hätääntyneen oloisena ympärilleen, ennenkuin huomasi Ranskan, joka oli kiireesti siirtynyt kuskin penkille ja vältteli Englannin tuijotusta. "S-se oli vahinko", Ranska lausahti nopeasti. "Varmasti.." Englanti tuhahti happamasti, riuhtaisten oven auki ja astuen pihalle autosta.

"Ihan tosi", Ranska yritti vielä, vaikka oli melko varma, ettei saisi englantilaista vakuuttuneeksi asiasta. Ranska poimi Englannin laukun käsiinsä, jonka britti oli unohtanut penkkinsä jalkatilaan, ja seurasi toista ovelle. Ovella Englanti kääntyi katsomaan Ranskaa, ja huomasi laukkunsa tuon kädessä. Englanti punastui hieman napatessa laukun Ranskalta, ja Ranska loi toiseen kiusoittelevan katseen. "Hajamielinen Angleterre", hän naureskelikin.

"Ole hiljaa", Englanti tuhahti, vetäen jo ovea kiinni, mutta Ranska tarttui kiinni ovenkahvasta. "Cher, olet ollut koko päivän ihan pihalla kaikesta, luultavasti loukkaat itsesi taas, jos annan sinun olla omin nokkinesi", Ranska lausahti, ja sai Englannilta vain mulkaisun. "Taas? Olen loukannut itsesi vain ja ainoastaan sinun takiasi", Englanti tuhahti myrkyllisesti, yrittäen sulkea ovea, mutta Ranska oli jo pujahtanut oven väliin, ja Englanti joutui peruuttamaan hieman, sillä ei halunnut ranskalaisen naamaa kiinni omaansa. "Äh, häivyt heti kun olen saanut juotua teetä, sillä kaipaan todella unia. Ja sinä et todellakaan jää tänne kun nukun.." Englanti nurisi, potkaisten kengät jalastaan ja marssien keittiöön.

A/N: Suattaapi olla että jatkan, suattaapi olla että en !


End file.
